


Seven Years Lost

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: ron comes home





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron glanced around at the country he had not set foot in for a little over seven years wondering how the time could pass and not show in the country at all. “You used to live here?” He smiled down at the six year old boy. He had known Sergei his whole life and had been Ron’s adopted son for a complete week now. Ron made the decision to take him home to be among a big huge family and a large circle of friends, something Sergei had been denied. Something Ron had denied himself when he left England.

“Yes I did, and I can’t wait to show it to you.” Ron took the young man’s hand and together apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Sergei was very patient for a boy his age. Even though he had a high level of energy, he made no commotion as Ron settled the parchments necessary for bringing his adopted son into England. It proved no problem as Ron had made sure all the requirements were set before leaving Russia. It was one of the reasons he filed for adoption, rather than merely remain a guardian. 

The promise of lunch kept the boy equally patient at Gringott’s where Ron made sure that his accounts were transferred from Russia to England and the currency exchanged settled without issues. He was now a man of substantial fortune and he planned to use it to give Sergei a new life, as well as take back his own. He had left England an emotionally unstable young man, now he was returning a father. A father with a new grasp on life and a new understanding of people.

With his life and his new son’s now officially in England, Ron and Sergei walked down Diagon Alley, glancing about at the familiar shops. The shopping strip was just as he remembered, full of life and very welcoming. He guided Sergei to a familiar café and soon the two were seated and lunch ordered. 

“Where are we going to live?” Sergei asked, biting into his sandwich. He looked so hungry that Ron only smiled, not bothering to correct him about talking with his mouth full.

“I’ll arrange for a room at the Three Broomsticks while we look for a house of our own.” He said tucking into his own meal. “After we finish eating I want to take you to my parent’s house.” 

“Yo pawands?” He asked. This time Ron didn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, but yes my parents. Your grandparents now.” Sergei’s smile faded slightly. “What is it Sergei?”

“I’m not really your son.” He said in a quiet voice. Ron looked him straight in the eye. 

“Let me tell you something about my family,” Ron said looking him in the eye and speaking calmly, “if I say you are my son, and you are my son, then they will say it too. My family accepts everyone without question.” Sergei’s mood lifted but Ron knew he was still apprehensive about the meeting. There was nothing he could do about that. His son would see for himself. 

“So you came back to England did you?” Ron looked up and smiled brightly at Draco Malfoy. 

“Draco, good to see you again mate.” He stood and shook hands with the aristocratic blonde. As always, he was immaculately put together. “Have a seat will you?”

“Good to see you too,” he said taking a seat and focusing on Sergei, “and how are you Sir?” Smiling as the boy’s eyes lifted at being addressed as ‘Sir’. 

“I’m well thank you sir.” He said summoning all his politeness. 

“Draco this is my son, Sergei. Sergei this is Draco Malfoy. We went to school together.” 

“Your son?” Draco asked looking closer at Sergei. Ron knew he was looking for any resemblance and was finding none. 

The look didn’t go unnoticed by Sergei though, and he was quick to speak. “The courts said so.” He said with a look to Ron. 

“Good for them.” Draco said with firmness. It made Sergei’s smile even broader. He hoped everyone they met would be as friendly as this man. 

While Sergei focused on his meal, Draco spoke to Ron. “Are you staying for good then?”

“Yes, it’s about time I came home, and now that I have Sergei I want to give him a proper home.” Draco nodded. 

“What about his parents?” Draco asked. 

“His father is dead, about six months now. It took until about a week ago to finalize his adoption. I used to work with his father in Russia, I’ve known him since he was four days old.” 

“What about his mother?” Draco asked. 

“There isn’t one.” Draco’s eyebrows lifted. “That’s what took so long with his adoption. We had to prove abandonment.” Ron took a drink. 

Draco nodded. It was obvious Ron would say nothing else, and he also know it wasn’t wise to pry. “Does your family know you’re here?” 

“No, nobody knows.” He said with a guilty grin. 

“Not even Harry? I would have though you would have at least kept in touch with Potter.” Ron had to chuckle, even though old adversarial relationships were all but gone, Draco still unknowingly slipped out a ’Potter’ on occasion. 

“I have kept in touch with Harry, but only him and I asked him to keep quiet about me writing to him. I told him that I was thinking about returning, but I didn’t tell him why or that I had made a decision. Has he told you anything about me?” Ron asked. 

“No. The last I heard of you was the letter Harry got just after you left.” Ron nodded and silence reigned for four seconds before Draco spoke. “Are you going to see her?”

Ron knew instantly who he was talking about. The sole reason he had fled England, running away rather than dealing with reality. “Yes, I’m going to talk to her. It’s past time I did, there’s no reason to put it off.” 

“So are you going to forgive her?” Draco asked with a hopeful smile. 

“I forgave her years ago but I just never said anything about it. It’s about time I did.” He glanced at Sergei briefly, who was busy watching other patrons. “How is she, are they still together?” 

“Yes, they live together. They have for several years.” Draco smiled as he spoke. Being good friends with both the people he spoke about showed in his expression.

“I’m glad.” Ron said. “They’re happy?”

“Yes, very. Harry didn’t say anything in his letters?”

Ron shook his head. “I asked Harry in the first letter I sent him not to mention her to me and vise versa. I didn’t want anyone to know anything, I just wanted to vanish for awhile.” Draco nodded, understanding perfectly. He might have done the same thing. 

Ron thought back to his seventh year of Hogwarts when he and Hermione Granger dated, after the fall of the Dark Lord. Everyone had seen it coming but not a soul saw what eventually would happen. They seemed to be the perfect couple, having been strong friends for so long, surely that friendship would be a strong foundation. Ron assumed the same himself, until the fateful day when he found a letter from a man asking her to let him know when they would meet again. Ron flew into a rage demanding to know everything, so Hermione told him. 

She had run into him at a book signing by an author they both admired. They had tea and kept talking, and eventually they had sex. Hermione regretted it but when she met him again to tell him it was a mistake it happened again. Over time, it became something different and she fell in love. She didn’t mean to and she never wanted to hurt Ron but her feelings and her heart were lost.

Ron took off that day. Just packing a rucksack and apparating away. Three weeks later Harry received a letter from Ron telling him that he was fine and to only tell his family that he was taking some time to himself and he was settled into a comfortable job. He asked Harry not to let anyone know that he was writing. Harry, true to his word, said nothing past the first letter and Ron kept in touch with him sporadically over the years. 

Ron brought himself back to the present. “The past is the past Draco, it’s time to deal with now and I’m glad they are happy.” He glanced at Sergei. “I’m happy too.” 

Draco nodded and took in the boys bright eyes and trusting glances at Ron. It was hard not to be happy around this kid. “That’s a good way to think. She was really tearing herself apart when you took off.” 

Ron shut his eyes briefly and opened them. He hadn’t thought about Hermione’s reaction to his departure for years. He didn’t care when it happened and afterwards it didn’t seem too important, since she had someone to comfort her. Draco mentioning it made him face reality. If he was going to make peace with Hermione he needed to know what she went through when he left. “How so?”

“After you left she cried all the time to everyone, Harry, Ginny, the twins, Luna. She didn’t answer owls, or that phone thing that Harry carries in his pocket. She got over it in time, and she still feels guilty about it now, but for the first few months it took her over.” He explained.

“You see her often?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, they are frequent dinner guests at the manor since he’s friends with my father. They are coming over tonight actually.” 

“Really?” Ron said in response to the sarcastic smile Draco was giving him. 

“Yes, really. If you and Sergei here don’t have any plans for dinner, it would be great to have two more men for dinner.” Sergei’s smile accompanied a blush at being called a man.

Ron smiled. “Alright, but don’t tell her I’m coming.” 

“We’ll see you at six o’clock then.” With a handshake to Ron and one for Sergei, the blonde left. Ron thought about meeting Hermione after seven years of being away. He used to think about her and get angry. Then he would think about her and get sad. Then he would think about her and feel hurt, but not anymore. He looked over to Sergei waiting patiently and smiled. He found it hard to get angry nowadays. How could he be angry when this boy was now his son? Sergei in his short six years had taught him how to forgive anything from the smallest white lie to the biggest betrayal. He was good for the soul. 

Hermione had betrayed him in the worst way, but time to reflect had made him understand. If she had felt as strongly about him as she thought, then it would have been easy to resist the temptation of another man. He just wasn’t the man for her, but when he found out he had reacted as a temperamental young man normally did. He told himself over and over that Hermione should have told him, but in the end nothing really mattered. Sergei had taught him that. Forgiveness can always be given, and he had forgiven her. She just didn’t know about it, but it was time for that to change. It was time to talk to her and deal with unresolved issues.

For now however, he wanted Sergei to meet his new family. He shouldered his bag and together they left for the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: meeting the weasleys  


* * *

Did time stand still in England?, he asked himself as he looked at the house. It was like walking into on old memory. The Burrow remained just as it always was, albeit a little less chickens about, but the same. 

“You lived here?” Sergei asked, taking in the many stories, and the added on layers of the home his new father had grown up in. He didn’t appear to be repulsed, instead merely looked astonished at the height of the building.

“Yes I did.” He laughed. “Come on let’s go.”

With son in hand, Ron knocked on the door. The perspiration began to build as he heard footsteps approach and his heart jumped when the door opened. 

His father had aged only slightly over the years. A few more wrinkles and a little more grey were the only tell tale signs. “Ronald?” His face went from shock to elation. Ron nodded and Arthur Weasley immediately engulfed his youngest son in a hug. 

“You’re home Ron.” Ron hugged his father as he felt the older man’s body tremble. Ron had to fight his own emotions back as his father held his shoulders at arms length, letting a few tears fall. 

“Welcome him son.” He said with his trademark grin. 

“Thanks dad.” He looked to his side. “Sergei this is my father. Father this is my son Sergei.” Arthur’s smile broadened and he knelt down. 

“That makes me your grandfather then doesn’t it?” Sergei looked into this man’s face and all he could do was nod. To be readily accepted by this man as family was a hope of his, and he didn’t know what to say.

“Arthur, who is it?” Ron looked up in time to see his mother coming from the kitchen. She looked at the door and froze but Ron knew it was only momentary. 

“Hello mum.” She dropped his dish towel and ran to him, with her arms open. She let her tears fall with loud sobs as she hugged him. His mother was never one to hold things back.

“You’re home now Ron right?” She said with her overflowing tears. Ron knew what she was asking but he had to maintain control. He knew based on her reaction to seeing him that she would make assumptions quick and he didn’t want that. 

“I’m in England now for good mum,” he said, “me and my son.” Molly’s eyes drifted down to the boy. 

“Your son?” He nodded. He saw Sergei was a little frightened of what she would say, but he was soon assured when Molly hugged him as well. “Come in both of you.” 

They were ushered inside and Ron looked around his former home while his mother asked Sergei as many questions as he asked her. It was still the same, just neater with the clothes and mess a house full of kids normally has now gone. “You can have your old room, Ron, Sergei can have the twins room.” His mother acted just as he expected.

“We’ll be staying at the Three Broomsticks while we’re house hunting.” Ron told her. 

“Nonsense,” Ron rolled his eyes a little, “you haven’t been home for years Ron, this is…….” She spoke in her normal excitement, but a hand on her shoulder from her husband stopped her. He had seen Ron’s eyes. It was the same frustration he had seen when Ron was almost finished with Hogwarts.

His mother was always quick with commands regarding her family but when it came to her youngest son she just couldn’t seem to let go. She began choosing career paths for him when it came time to graduate. She started mapping out things for him to attempt. However, Ron was a man now, and a father. It was time Molly saw him as such or they would lose him for another seven years. It was a chance Arthur wasn’t willing to take no matter how strongly Molly felt. 

“If you want to stay at the inn that’s your decision, but just know that we would love it if you and Sergei stayed here while you look for a house. We have plenty of room after all, and how often do we get surprised with a new grandson.” He said with a bright smile to Sergei, that was readily returned.

Ron respected his father more now then any other time, just for understanding that he didn’t want to deal with an overbearing mother anymore. With the knowledge that he had the support of his father, dealing with his mother might be tolerable, but he still had to make his position known. 

“Alright then, we’ll stay here. It won’t be for long though, just until we find the right house.” Molly’s face brightened immediately. 

While Ron led Sergei upstairs, Arthur sent a series of letters through the floo. “This was my room.” He told his son, pulling out his wand while his son looked out the window. Taking Sergei’s trunk he enlarged it and took it to the twins old room, leaving him to get used to his new space. He had some of their luggage shrunk down in his rucksack, the rest was safely shrunk down in a storage space until they had a home to sent it to. 

Sergei had been unpacking his trunk when he came running into Ron’s room with his face frozen in panic. Confusion left him when he heard the sound of feet thundering up the stairs. “Ron…. Ron!!!!!!” To anyone else the voices sounded identical, but Ron could tell Fred from George through a thunderstorm in the middle of the Russian wilderness. 

He smiled as his brothers came forward and engulfed him in a twin hug, lifting him off the floor. “The Weasley keeper comes home!” Fred said. 

“It’s about time.” George added. 

“Yes, I know.” Ron said, still smiling as his brothers took seats in his room. One on a chair, the other on his now empty trunk.

“What’s this dad said…..”

“…..about a son?” Fred filled in with his brother. Ron kept smiling thinking that some things never changed. 

“Yes.” He held out a hand and the boy who was backed up against a wall took it. “This is my son Sergei. Sergei these are my brothers Fred and his twin George. They had the room you are using.” 

“Hey there, welcome to the family.” George said shaking his hand. 

“We have a shop in Diagon Alley, and in Hogsmeade, you can come by anytime you want.” Fred told him.

Sergei gave them a nod, not saying a word. “Sergei why don’t you go get ready for dinner, we have an invitation tonight remember. I don’t think we‘ll have time to change when everyone arrives.” Fred and George watched the boy leave. 

“He’s not yours.” George said without question. 

“He is now.” Ron said sitting on his bed facing his brothers. 

“Where did you find him?” Fred asked. 

“At the manor I was working at. Me and his father have worked together since I left. He died and I adopted Sergei.” Ron said, leaving out a great many details. 

“What about the mother?” George asked. 

“There isn’t one.” Ron said turning his back and putting away a stack of jeans in a drawer. Fred and George exchanged a look and said nothing. It was obvious that Ron would say no more. 

Through the next few hours Ron ended up introducing Sergei to the majority of his family including Harry, who had married his sister. 

During a spare moment Harry pulled Ron aside while Sergei got to know Charlie. It was plain to see that Sergei wasn’t Ron’s child but just as he had promised everyone accepted him without a challenge. 

“Have you see her?” Harry asked quietly when they were out of everyone’s earshot. 

“I will. Draco invited Sergei and me to dinner. She’ll be there. They both will.” Harry nodded. “How do you think he will take me talking to her?” Ron wanted to be prepared for all situations. 

“He’ll be glad. He knew he should have refused Hermione until she called it off with you, but he couldn’t resist.” Ron nodded, as a man he knew the weakness of temptation. Especially when it came to Hermione. She was indeed remarkable.

“Well, I feel better knowing that the evening should be alright.” 

“It will be, trust me.” Harry looked aside to make sure they were still not being heard. “He came to me when he was trying to get Hermione to move in with him. He wanted me to write to you asking if you would talk to her. He thought if she had settled old issues with you, she might be more secure to live with him.” 

“Really?” Ron was shocked. 

“Yes, before you found the letter when Hermione was trying to figure out how to tell you, he wanted to explain himself but Hermione had said that she should be the one to tell you herself. When he came to me after she confessed, he said he wanted to speak man to man but you had already left by then.” 

Ron digested what he had heard. So he had wanted to clear the air for some time did he? This boded well for Ron. He wanted to find closure and if the man Hermione was living with wanted the same thing it would make the life he wanted for Sergei a guarantee. For seven years he had wondered if the man she left him for cared about what he felt as another man. Knowing that he felt guilty about his actions wasn’t something Ron was glad about, but if he was sorry that Ron was hurt in the process then it meant that the whole situation can easily be put to rest. 

“Do you know if he still feels the same way?” Ron asked him. 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” Harry said. 

“Ronald,” Molly nearly pushed Harry into the wall as she spoke, “why don’t you take Sergei out tomorrow, it’s his first night in a new home we should celebrate.” 

“I’m sorry mum, but Draco invited us this afternoon and he’s expecting us to be there.” He told her firmly. “And this is only temporary, this is not a new home.” 

“But surely he would underst……” Arthur’s hand on her shoulder halted her speech. 

“We would love to have a family dinner to welcome Sergei.” He said calmly. 

“I know and when we find a house that works for us, I plan to have a huge party not only to welcome him to the family, but his birthday isn’t too far away.” This placated Molly for the moment and she left. Seeing how Ron responded to his father made it plain that she would not get her way. 

 

Later in the evening as Ron finished dressing, Sergei walked in. “Who was the girl you and Harry were talking about?” 

“You heard us talking?” Ron asked with a smile. 

“I also heard you and that blonde man talking about her too.” He admitted a little ashamed that he had overheard.

“Have a seat here Sergei.” The young man settled on the bed with his legs folded under him, mirroring Ron. “Her name is Hermione and she was my girlfriend before you were born. We had been best mates since we were about eleven years old and we started dating when we were about sixteen or seventeen, and after we left Hogwarts we started out with our jobs. She was a book publisher, and I studied and learned creature care.”

“That’s how you were able to work with dad.” Sergei said with a smile. 

“Yes, it is. A little over seven years ago I got an offer for that very job, and wanted to ask her what she thought about it, so I went to her flat. I found a letter from a man, and when I asked her about it, she admitted that she had dated him as well.” Ron thought it might be hard to simplify the story, but he was finding it rather easy now.

Sergei’s brow furled. “At the same time?” 

“Yes.” Ron said with a sad look. “She loved him but she cared about me since we had been friends for so long and didn’t know how to tell me that she had fallen in love with another man.”

“Why is that so hard to say?” Ron felt envy as the youthful, easy that Sergei saw things with. 

“She thought my feelings would be hurt. She didn’t want me think that she didn’t care about me.” Ron looked closer at Sergei. “I was hurt by the fact that I wasn’t the man she wanted but I was more hurt that she didn’t tell me. Since then I have come to understand why she didn’t, and I forgave her for that. I just haven’t said anything to her for many years.”

“Why not?” He asked. 

“When I learned the truth I ran away. I know it’s a childish thing to do, but I just wanted to get away. I took the job offer and came to Russia to work with your father without telling anyone. I only told Harry where I was but I asked him not to tell anyone. He is the only one I spoke to from England for the past seven years, that’s why everyone is so surprised to see me. Now that I’m back in England I need to make peace with her.”

“Do you think she wants to talk to you after you ran away?” Sergei asked in childlike curiosity.

“Yes, I think she does. Draco and Harry have told me that she still feels bad about what she did.” Ron told him. “When someone feels bad, that usually means they will talk.”

Sergei seemed satisfied with the answers he was given, because Ron kept them simple and easy to understand. In reality is was far more complicated then the tale he just told, but to a child, details were unnecessary. As he left the room, Ron finished dressing, suddenly growing nervous, but since he had Sergei he had learned to control his emotions rather then let them overtake him. He put his nerves under lock and key and left with his son to Malfoy Manor.

 

Molly watched her son and new grandchild vanish in the night and shook her head. “Molly, come on now.” She turned and saw her husband looking at her from the kitchen entryway.

“It isn’t fair Arthur. He is my son and now I have a grandson and the first night home he goes to friends. They should be here with us. And what’s this about a home right away, He has plenty of time to find a home, he doesn’t have to rush.” Her frustration was showing. Molly was a natural mother and with her youngest son home again, she slipped back into caregiver mode. 

“Molly, he’s a father now. He wants to show Sergei a good example of a man. That means providing him with a home of his own. Leave him be Molly. He’s been gone for too long, and I’d like him to have reason to stay now.” Arthur spoke to his wife calmly, as he had for the countless years they had been married, but he didn’t believe in watering anything down. He didn’t coddle her and suggest that Ron needed time to think, he knew Ron’s feelings, he had seen them before he left England. Ron was staying here because he was given a choice, and he would make sure Ron always had that choice.

Molly fell silent and just continued drying an already clean goblet.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: forgiveness  


* * *

Ron and Sergei appeared outside Malfoy Manor and found Draco waiting for them. He approached and smiled at Sergei. “Well sir, how did you like the new family?”

“It’s a big one.” Sergei told him still not sure he remembered what brother was named what.

“Yes it is, isn’t it.” Draco said. 

“And there’s more, you still have to meet all the wives, or the friends close enough to be called family.” Sergei’s eyes widened at Ron. “You will meet everyone eventually and we have a lot of time to remember them all.” When Sergei smiled he looked Draco. “Does she know?”

“She knows nothing. This way.” They followed Draco into the library. “Sergei, Ron has to have a chat with someone, why don’t you come along with me for a bit.” Sergei looked up to Ron who nodded and then took the blonde man’s hand. “I’ll send Hermione in right away.” 

Remembering Harry’s words she spoke. “Will he be alright with this?”

“Oh yes,” Draco affirmed, “he’s been waiting for this as well, everything will be alright.” Ron felt better and better but still nervous about seeing Hermione again.

“Are you ready?” Ron nodded and watched Draco and his son leave. He leaned against the massive desk and thought about that day long ago. 

***“How could you do this to me?!” He screamed.

“Ron I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Hermione was in tears, letting the waterfall cascade down her face without a thought as she followed Ron around the room. 

“A mistake!? A mistake!? You fucked him Hermione, you don’t mistakenly fuck someone and then come home to me. You knew what you were doing, that makes you a whore!”

Hermione had no response, she just collapsed to the ground and cried, letting her body shake with force. Ron felt his own tears welling up but he didn’t want her to see how hurt he was. Seeing him angry was one thing, but he refused to let her see this. He grabbed his cloak and broom and took off into the night. He flew about for several hours not paying attention to where he was going, just flying at high speeds. 

When he eventfully ended up in his small flat it was nearly two in the morning. He felt betrayed and hurt, rejected, used and tossed aside all at once. He looked around the room at the confining space and barren walls and suddenly didn’t want to be there anymore. 

Harry would know soon, he had no doubt about it. She would run to him and confess what she had done. She would ask Harry to speak to him, to get him to understand but he wanted none of it. He couldn’t handle anyone right now. 

His eyes met the letter on his coffee table. He had wanted to mention it to Hermione and talk to her about it, getting her opinion on it’s contents, but that never happened tonight. Instead he had found the letter and her confession came shortly afterwards. She had an affair with Professor Snape.

Making the quickest decision of his life he pocketed the letter and began shrinking and packing his belongings. The only evidence that someone had lived there was the groceries in the kitchen and an enveloped charmed so that only the landlady would be able to read it. 

Without a look behind him, he flew off into the night leaving England and a broken heart behind. ***

 

He looked up at the door waiting for her. It was time for both of them to gain closure from all this. Even Professor Snape would gain closure in a way. Ron had decided that he would speak to Snape as well, if the man still wanted to talk. 

A moment later the door eased open and a figure appeared. She looked around then saw him leaning casually against the desk. Her eyes widened and for a moment and she looked as if she didn’t believe her sense of sight. 

He gave her a soft smile. “Hello Hermione.” 

“Ronald?” She asked taking a step forward. 

“Yes, it’s me.” His smile branded and he held out his arms. It was all she needed and she flew across the room hurling herself into his arms. He was sent back to Hogwarts and all the adventures they had in their youth. Her embrace was crushing him but he returned it feeling her body tremble. 

When her grip relaxed he pulled away just enough to look at her while he held her hands. “You’ve changed.” He said with a smile. She was in slim fitting black trousers and the pointiest heels he had ever seen. With a cream colored blouse she was every inch the professional Ron knew she would be. Her hair was now sleek and straight with blonde high lights, falling down her back. Her make up was decisively grown up with not a shade of pink anywhere. She was a woman now, in every sense. 

“So have you.” She told him taking in his form. Ron knew what she meant. In addition to his naturally tall stature, years of hard work had hardened his body and changed his stance. His toned build and firmness was evident and he stood with confidence, all traces of insecurity and slouching had vanished. Their eyes met. “We have a lot to say Hermione,” she nodded, “but for now since everyone is waiting, I think we should head in. I’m going to find a house soon, when I do we’ll meet and talk.”

“Of course.” He smiled down at her suddenly feeling wonderful about returning home. They left the library and met the others in the dining room. They all looked toward him and Hermione as they entered. Sergei was talking to Draco’s father, but Ron noticed Professor Snape paying more attention then the others. 

When he walked over to them Ron immediately held out a hand. “Professor.” He greeted. His hand was gripped immediately. 

“Mr. Weasley. It has been some time.” There was nothing malicious in his expression, and it made Ron feel good to know everything eventually would be alright. Sergei came running over with an excited smile on his face. 

“This house is huge.” He whispered when Ron leaned down to him. 

“Yes,” he chuckled, “but for now I want you to meet someone.” He took his son’s shoulders and faced him toward Hermione. 

“Is this her?” Sergei asked looking up at Ron. 

“Don’t be rude,” he admonished, “but yes, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my son Sergei.”

“Hello Sergei, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She offered a hand which Sergei took, but said nothing. 

“And this is Professor Snape.” He told him. 

“We’ve met but I didn’t know he was your son.” Snape said shaking the young boy’s hand again. 

Sergei’s eyes went to their hands where Severus and Hermione had their fingers woven together. “He’s the one?” He asked Ron. 

“Sergei, what did I say about being rude?” Ron kept his voice as low as possible. “I’m sorry.” Ron said looking up to the couple. 

“It’s alright.” Severus told him. Lucius and Draco had approached and drawn the attention away. 

“Shall we all be seated?” Narcissa said with a bright smile. Taking Sergei’s hand he leaned down and spoke as they went into the dining room.

“Sergei, don’t be rude to them.” Ron said. 

“Why did she want him and not you?” Sergei asked. 

“She has her reasons, and their her business, now don’t be rude anymore.” He said firmly. Sergei nodded.

Lucius was seated at the head of the table, with Narcissa at his side. Next to her she seated Sergei, and then Hermione. To Lucius’s other side, Draco took his place, then Ron, and then Severus. 

Narcissa was every inch the elite host, and kept the conversation flowing with everyone involved. 

“Hermione will be glad for the chance to talk.” Severus told him when the conversation had turned to politics, and drew attention away from them. 

“She agreed to meet me as soon and Sergei and I found a house. I didn’t want to stall dinner, just let her know that I had returned and was willing to talk.” Ron told him.

“She’ll be anxious for that no doubt. For my own part however, I did ask her to call it off.” Severus told him. 

“I realize that now. I do appreciate it. I was more angry over the fact that she had not ended it and lied to me.” Ron said, leaning toward the older man.

“Would it have made it easier if she had carried on with a former housemate?” Severus asked. This question had been plaguing him for years. 

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. I started yelling before I knew it was you. Although for a few months I had wondered if you were being lied to as well. It wasn’t until I found out recently that you knew.”

“Yes, I knew all along. It makes me seem all the worse to say this but I’m not sorry for what I have done with Hermione, only that it happened while she was involved with someone. I usually have more integrity when it comes to a woman who is taken, but in this case, I just couldn’t say no.”

“I understand all too well that feeling. She is wonderful and hard to resist.” 

“Are we missing something?” Ron and Severus each looked up to the head of the table where Narcissa was smiling at them. 

“No, nothing at all.” Ron said. 

“We were asking about Sergei’s birth parents. Did you know them?” Narcissa asked. The table fell into a silence as Sergei avoided eye contact and dropped his eyes to his plate, toying with his fork. Narcissa began to look worried, thinking she may have ventured into forbidden territory when Sergei didn’t answer her questions. The young man had readily admitted that he was adopted, so she didn’t think it was a big deal.

“I used to work with Sergei’s father. When he died he named me as guardian, but I adopted him.” Ron remained silent knowing Sergei was embarrassed at being talking about, but too sad to talk about his father without showing too many emotions.

Lucius saw the reluctance to speak and knew Ron was sparing the boy from the attention that would be drawn to him. Sergei had fallen into a stupor at the mention again of his adoption. Desert did little to lift his mood, and Ron was concerned. 

He knew Sergei’s main concern was the he wasn’t really Ron’s son and people would reject him as a charity case. He felt his heart hurting as the boy again became the topic of conversation.

When dinner ended he refused coffee and brandy in the parlor. ‘I’m afraid I must get Sergei home, it’s been an exciting day.”

“Are you sure?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes, we should really go.” Ron said taking Sergei’s hand and fastening his cloak. “Thank you so much for dinner.” He shook the Malfoy’s hand and Draco’s, then moved to shake Snape’s, then turned to Hermione, who hugged him. “I’ll send you an owl when we can talk.” He told her. 

“Alright. Goodnight Sergei. It was very nice to meet you.” She said. Sergei only nodded at her then yawned widely.

“Use our floo.” Draco told him. Ron picked up Sergei and as he stepped into the floo, the boy fell asleep on his shoulder immediately. 

A few moments later Ron was making his way up the stairs to the twins room. He eased Sergei onto his bed and pulled the boy’s shoes off. He had been through so much today, and the exhaustion was too much to fight in the end.

Ron went to his own room. Tomorrow he would start looking for a house. He wanted his own home, he had become far too used to his privacy when he worked in Russia. Being in his mothers home again would only make him long all the more for that freedom.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, smiling at how life was turning out.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a request of luna  


* * *

It was the fourth house they had looked at, and Ron was beginning to despair at finding a house quickly. On first glance it looked good, and it was located near Hogsmeade, while still having plenty of air space. This was important because Sergei liked flying. He hoped this one was going to be what they wanted.

The agent opened the door and they walked in. It had a lot of space which Ron liked, and now couldn’t live without. The kitchen was a good size and the common room had huge doors leading to the back gardens. It also had four bedrooms. 

“This was built for a family?” Ron asked the agent. 

“Yes, it was built with family in mind.” Ron nodded and continued looking around. It was a single story and the master bedroom impressed him. It had a huge bathtub and a small porch of it’s own leading to the backyard. Ron could easily see a table for two lit by candles out there. Then he shrugged off the idea. A woman who wanted to be romanced by candlelight in the evenings would most likely be unwilling to accept Sergei, and Ron was not about to compromise on his son at all. It amazed him even as he thought of it, how his ideals in women changed. 

As he went back to the common room to speak with the agent, Sergei came running up to him. Ron smiled at the massive grin Sergei was wearing. “Like this one do you?” He asked. 

“This is perfect! Did you see the gardens, all the space! And the bedrooms are big, I can hide in all the closets!” Ron chuckled, then looked at the agent.

“I think we finally found one.” The agent nodded and he and Ron began going through parchments.

Over the next week, as the sale of the house was finalized, Ron and Sergei made several shopping trips to buy furniture and basic things needed for their new home. Ron had sold all the furniture from the estate, so they needed to build a home from scratch. 

They found a restaurant at lunch time and placed their order. While they sipped drinks Ron mentioned getting new clothes for Sergei as well as himself. Ron’s wardrobe consisted mainly of working attire suitable for animal care, and it showed. Rips, scratches, claw marks and stains he didn’t want to identify were abundant. Sergei had outgrown many of his clothes and needed more then a single pair of shoes. 

“Ron?” He looked up and smiled. 

“Luna? My goodness.” He stood up and hugged her. “This is my son Sergei, Sergei this is Luna Lovegood…excuse me Luna Goyle now isn’t it?”

“Yes.” She said with a smile and took the seat he had held out for her while she turned back to Sergei. “Hello Sergei, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I must admit I don’t see the resemblance, do you take after your mother?”

Ron smiled to himself. Leave it to Luna to state the obvious. “I’m adopted.” Sergei said in a quiet voice. 

“Well, you chose a good man to adopt you.” She said. Sergei beamed and tucked into the plate that was put in front of him. 

“Would you like something Luna?” Ron asked before the waiter left. 

“No, nothing for me thank you.” As the men ate Luna was filled in on what Ron had been going through and told of the new house.

“Ron, where’s the washroom?” Ron pointed to the corner and watched the boy take off. 

“Luna I need to ask you to do something for me. I’ll pay you adequately.” His face lost all humor. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“It’s too much to explain right now, I’ll send you an owl soon and show you what I mean. It’s important however that it be kept a secret. I don’t want anyone to know.”

“Alright then. Just send the owl when your ready, of course I’ll help if I can.” She told him. 

 

Ron and Sergei were able to leave the Burrow a few days after they had ran into Luna. All the furniture they had ordered had been delivered and boxes and bags filled the house faster then the two could unpack. Ron had never seen a more enlightening sight then Sergei running through the house in his pajamas. 

Ron had emptied out the storage, cancelling his rental of it and together the two went through what they had. Some things were given to charities and some things were replaced. Sergei’s old clothes were given to orphanages along with a substantial donation from Ron.

They had been in their new home for about three days when Ron received an owl. 

“Mr. Weasley,   
May I first welcome you back home after so many years. Molly and Arthur are most overjoyed at your return and even more so at the new grandchild they have acquired. It is precisely your return that causes me to write to you. 

It may be that with a son you would appreciate the use of a house elf. Hogwarts as you are aware is a known haven for house elves that have been given clothes or left alone for one reason or another. Leela has come to us due to the death of her master. She has found serving a school of hundreds of students too much and is having trouble adjusting. 

She approached me not too long ago asking if I would release her to a family she could serve. I told her I would try to find her a home. A young man and his new son would be the perfect family for her to serve if you would be willing to accept her. Please let me know, she is most unhappy here and serving a home a bachelor and his son would be just what she needs. 

I again offer my good wishes for your son eagerly await your word regarding Leela.  
Albus Dumbledore” 

 

Ron sent an owl to Dumbledore saying if Leela is unhappy at Hogwarts, then he would love to have her come and live with them. The house elf appeared through the floo that afternoon. She saw the boxes and immediately got to work. Ron had to admit that having an elf made things very easy. Dumbledore was right, he was immensely appreciative of the elf and Sergei was delighted. 

Leela for her part was happier then ever. Random, spontaneous needs were confusing and being able to serve one master and his son brightened her life considerably. She would continue on with Sergei when he had children, and so on. Ron could see that being needed by a family was what made her happy.

With Leela, they settled into their home faster then they originally thought. Ron had turned one of the smaller bedrooms into an office, and spread out on his desk were letters, parchments and a single photo. He enclosed them in his desk and locked it, then sent an owl to Luna Goyle.

She arrived during the afternoon the day after she got his letter. He led her to the office and opened the drawer taking the contents out. “Alright what is this about Ron?” She asked. 

“I need you to find someone.” He told her. 

“To find someone? What makes you think I can find anyone?” She asked.

“You are editor of the Quibbler, you can find any source if it makes a story.” Luna smiled. She had proven herself very aggressive in her reporting, even getting to the sources before Rita Skeeter. She knew this was because of her straightforward style. She didn’t use sensationalism in her paper, and readers could rely on the truth. That made her sources more then willing to talk to her, knowing that the truth will be told honestly.

“Ok, I’ll bite. Who am I finding?”

“Sergei’s birth mother.” Ron said. 

Luna was shocked. “I was under the impression there wasn’t one. Didn’t you prove abandonment?”

“Yes I was able to, but abandonment doesn’t mean death. She’s still out there somewhere. I want to be able to give Sergei answers when he asks them. I need to know what happened to her, so I can let him know if he becomes curious. This is for Sergei, not me. I don’t want him to grow up with issues that can’t be resolved.” Luna felt her heart break at Ron’s plea. 

“Alright then. I’ll try my best.” Ron leaned down and hugged her. “I need all the information you have on her, no matter how small or unimportant it may be.”

Ron handed over all the information he had on Svetlana Komoskov, which consisted of five letters sent to her son’s father, Vladimir, Sergei’s birth certificate with her name and signature, and a single photo Vladimir said was taken right around when she would have found out she was pregnant.

“Vladimir didn’t see her throughout the pregnancy?” Luna asked. 

“He didn’t know, he was just as shocked as I was when she dropped him off at the estate. I know it’s not much information, but think of it as a big story and she’s the only source.” Ron told her. 

Luna smiled. “I will try my hardest Ron.”

“I’ll cover all the expense, now matter what, anything you need to pay out to find out about her I’ll take care of.” He said as he led her out.

“I’ll keep track of everything.” 

“Also Luna……” He started. 

“Keep it a secret.” She finished for him. “I remember that part.”

When she left the house Ron went to his office and sent our another owl, this one to Hermione Granger.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: talking to hermione  


* * *

Hermione had sent her acceptance of Ron’s invitation to tea right away. He had asked his brothers to entertain Sergei at their shop while he met with her. They agreed, and knowing Ron would need time, told him that they would take him to dinner that night. 

He had to admit that having unlimited time to speak to Hermione made him feel less stressed. They could relax and speak candidly. He set Leela to task preparing tea and flipped through his quidditch magazines until a flash of the floo went off and Hermione emerged. 

“Hello,” he said rising giving her cheek a kiss and hugging her, “I’m glad you could make it.” 

“There is no way I would refuse this Ron.” She told him sitting down. She gave him a look as Leela approached with tea. “A house elf Ron?”

“Hermione, I never had the same viewpoint about house elves that you did, and besides Dumbledore said she was unhappy at Hogwarts. She told him herself that she wanted one family to serve. Isn’t that right Leela?” 

“Yes master Ron.” She continued pouring. 

“You at least pay her right Ron.” Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione had still not eased up on that. 

“I give her a knut every month.” He said. 

“A knut?!” She was shocked. 

“She won’t take more then that and she gives it back anyway.” Ron laughed. “She puts them in the jar in Sergei’s room.” Leela was eyeing Ron with terror and a trembling lip. “I won’t give you clothes.” The little creature let out a sigh of relief and scurried off to the kitchen. 

“Ron, I want to apologize……”

“Hermione don’t.” He stopped her and put the tea down. “Don’t apologize for feeling what you felt.” 

“But it was….”

“No, Hermione it wasn’t. What was wrong was not chucking me before hand, but I can forgive that.” 

“You can?” She asked with a confused look. 

“Yes. Loving someone is nothing to be ashamed of and it’s nothing to apologize for.” 

“Well, if that’s how you feel, why were you so angry that night?” She asked in a quiet voice almost afraid of his answer. 

“I won’t say I didn’t feel betrayed because I did. The fact that my girlfriend didn’t want me hurt, I won’t lie. The fact that she went to a former teacher that I hated at the time didn’t help matters.” Hermione’s face fell. “What hurt the most was that you lied to me. You didn’t end it with me. You could have come to me and said you didn’t see a future for us and I would have taken it better. I would have been emotional but I would have taken it better. I hate being lied to.” 

Hermione let a tear slip down her cheek. “I thought you might fly into a rage if I told you.” 

Ron laughed. “At that age I was prone to fly into a rage anyway no matter what. I would have yelled regardless I think, but the things I said and leaving the way I did came from being lied to. I doubt I would have run if I hadn’t been lied to. I might have sulked and not spoken to anyone.” He let out a sigh. “I always thought we could be honest with other if nobody else.”

“Severus wanted me to call it off. He told me several times that it wasn’t right.” Her low voice was something she carried from Hogwarts. When she admitted she was wrong, she wasn’t as loud. 

“Well as a man he’d know how I would have felt.” 

“I told him I was afraid of hurting you.” 

“What he have to say to that?” 

She gave a smile and shrugged. “He said I was hurting you as it was, then he said you would react worse if I hid it from you.” 

Ron let out a loud laugh from his gut. “Well he is known for his intelligence.” 

“Yes.” She wiped away her tears. “Where has this Ron been?” She said with a laugh. 

“I’ve been in Russia and I’ve had a lot of time to think and grow up.” He smiled.

“Why weren’t you his calm seven years ago?” She asked.

“I was a young man and I had a quick temper. Being in Russia was a life changing experience. Having Sergei has changed me a lot too.”

“So you’ve forgiven me?” She asked letting a tear fall. 

“Yes, I forgave you a long time ago, I just never wrote. I know that’s not big of me, but I have no excuses to offer.” 

She nodded. “How did you end up in Russia? Why didn’t we ever hear from you?” 

“I got a letter from a man in Russia named Anton Chelnokov, he had an estate and needed a landscaper and a creature keeper. He heard about me from someone that bought thestrels from Hagrid. He wrote to me and said he had a position.” 

“When? I never heard about a letter.” She said. 

“I got it the morning we fought. I went to your flat intending to ask your opinion on it, but instead I found the letter.” 

Hermione shut her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even there for you that night.” 

“No it’s in the past. Don’t worry about that. We already had that conversation.” 

She nodded and forced her tears back. “So you went.” 

“Yes. I took off that night. I know it was cowardly of me but it was a way out and an excuse to be alone, so I took it.” 

“So you’ve been a game keeper in Russia this whole time?” She laughed. “Like Hagrid?” 

“Yes, like Hagrid, but it’s a bit more then that. I’m also a creature healer, Hagrid is just a keeper and a tender. Over the years I learned a lot more.” 

“Is that how you can afford all this?” She asked looking around at the big house. “Draco said you were a man of means now.” 

“No. I came into my money from Anton. He had no family so me, Vladimir, and eventually Sergei were always invited to dinner. It became a regular thing and we became a family. He found out that Vladimir had lost his parents already and all he had was Sergei. He knew about my family and thought it was sad that I ran, but he knew I was hurt.” 

She nodded. “Didn’t he want you to be with your family, seeing as how he didn’t have one of his own?” 

“I knew he did, but at the same time me and Vladimir filled the void in his elderly years and he was glad we were there. We all three became the family that Anton never had, Vladimir had lost, and I had left. Since he had no family of his own, Anton decided to leave the estate between the two of us. When Vladimir died and I started the adoption process, he changed his will and left everything to me.” 

Hermione’s eyes shot open. “Ron that’s unbelievable.” 

He nodded. “He spoke to me after he changed it asking for certain things to be done. He had fallen ill just after Vladimir died and wanted everything in order.” 

“What things?” She leaned forward like she always did when she was interested in something. 

“He wanted his ashes taken to a specific place. He wanted his creatures sold to certain people. He wanted his home and property sold as well. Then he wanted me to take the money and Sergei and go home.” Hermione felt her tears welling up. “Bloody hell Hermione, your eyes are going to be bloodshot when you leave.” He said handing her a handkerchief. 

She laughed. “I know, but it’s just such a story Ron.” 

“I know, I couldn’t refuse. Being around Sergei made my life so different. I can forgive anything because of him. I am more focused on what’s important now because of him. I wanted to give him the family Anton and Vladimir always wanted themselves. I wanted him to be around the people that were important to me, because he would be important to them too.” 

“Ron, what about his mother?”

“There isn’t one.” Ron’s face closed up. 

“There has to be. Would she want her son if his father is…..”

“Hermione there isn’t one. The Russian ministry wouldn’t have allowed his adoption if that was an issue.” Ron didn’t add that abandonment of more then two years was cause to strip parental rights in favor of an adoptive petitioner according to Russian law.

Hermione had never heard him speak so firmly. “Alright then.” She would get no more information about it. It wasn’t her business anyway. 

“So life with Severus has been good then?” He asked changing the subject. It didn’t go unnoticed by Hermione but she was glad to remove the tension. 

“It has. I decided to get my potion’s mastery.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? And already living with a certified master made it easier?” 

“Well, not exactly easy. The test is very complex. It takes three days to complete, but there are advantages to having the sole attention of a teacher.” 

“Yes, I can imagine.” He said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Ronald.” She said in her warning voice, then shared a laugh with him. It felt wonderful to laugh with him again. She had once thought that would never happen but it had and she was glad. 

“I still love you Ron.” She told him. 

“I know and I love you too. Now I’m able to understand how.” He said as she stepped into the floo. 

“I never thought you would understand that.” 

“Well I do now.” He told her. “You can’t have the adventures we’ve had in our lives and not love someone who went through it at your side.” She leaned down and gave him a kiss, but where there used to be fire but now just a comforting feeling. 

She vanished through the floo. Leela brought him dinner while he returned to his magazine. He was halfway through it when an owl arrived. 

“Ronald,   
I have found the hospital on the birth certificate. It is a small muggle hospital in the country, but they are bound to have records of the birth, most hospitals, even the smallest, keep charts on all their patients.   
I will update you as soon as I have more information. I do not know if there is a fee for access to records, if there is I will send the amount.   
Luna”

Ron suddenly felt his heart race. If it was a muggle hospital, then was his mother muggle born? Was she muggle? Was that why she abandoned him? Was she ashamed of a magical baby? So many questions left unanswered. He needed to have the answers for Sergei. 

“Ron!!” He looked up and quickly pocketed the letter as Sergei came running out of the floo throwing himself into Ron’s lap. Fred and George followed with a bag in each. 

“Did you have a good time?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, the store is so big, and full of all kinds of things!” He said beaming. 

“Yes, I know it is. Most likely it’s gotten better since I’ve been gone. What’s all that?” He asked Fred and George. 

“Clothes. He said you were going to take him shopping so we started a bit for you.” 

“Alright.” He watched as Sergei pulled out a few shirts and some jeans and another pair of shoes. “What do I owe you then?”

“Come off it Ron, it’s family.” Fred said, stepping into the floo. 

Ron let out a laugh. “Alright. Thanks for minding him today.” 

“Anytime little brother.” George shouted as the floo carried them off. 

 

*Anton Chelnokov is the name I took from a Cirque Du Soleil show called Varekai, (he plays Icarus) I used it for the Russia name in this fix because the young man who had the name spoke so beautifully and I’m a sucker for a pretty face.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a family date  


* * *

Ron had over a dozen parcels shrunk and shouldered in a single bag. Sergei needed a complete update on his clothes. When they had gone through clothes, he had never realized just how much Sergei had worked with his father and just how much he loved getting covered in dirt. His clothes were not only too small now, they were just as torn up as Ron’s were. 

So most of their clothes were tossed out and a shopping spree was the order of the day. Sergei was wearing some clothes his brothers bought him and was very eager in picking out his clothes. He was even enthusiastic about Ron’s clothes and Sergei was allowed to put together a few matching outfits. 

“Are you getting hungry?” Ron asked him as they left a shop. 

“Yes. Do you think Leela can cook some more of that steak pie?” He asked. 

“I’m sure she’d love to if we ask nicely. We have one more stop then we can head home.” 

“Where?” 

“Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. I need to pick up a few periodicals. You can pick out a few things as well.” 

They eased into the bookshop and as Sergei dropped on the ground looking at several quidditch magazines aimed at kids, with lots of action photos and interviews. 

Ron was pulling out a few investment issues that Draco had mentioned. He could easily put together a creature infirmary on his land, but he wanted to focus on Sergei for now. When he went off to school, he could turn to other ways of filling his time, but for now, with his father dead, Ron wanted Sergei to have his full attention. He wanted to find something to invest his newfound wealth in and set up an account that would build on itself for Sergei in the future. Draco suggested he start here. 

“Weasley?” He turned his head and dropped his jaw. 

“Pansy Parkinson?” He set his bag on the floor and held out his arms. She eased into them. 

“I heard from Draco you were back.” She said hugging him. He felt a jolt in his body at her embrace. Her frame felt good against his, and for a moment he wondered what her curves felt like against bare hands. “He mentioned you have a son now.” She said pulling away. 

“Yes. Sergei this is Pansy Parkinson, Pansy this is my son Sergei.” 

“Hello.” He said with a smile then went back to his magazines. 

“Draco said he’s adopted.” She said looking back at him. 

“Yes, I used to work with his father.” Ron told her. 

“How does fatherhood feel?” She asked. 

“Wonderful.” He said beaming. 

“It seems to have done you well.” He smiled wider at her compliment. 

“Ron!!! Ron!!!” Sergei jumped up and pointed to a poster in the window. “Look at that.” 

Ron glanced at the poster. The Cirque Du Soleil was going to perform the next week. He smiled in spite of himself. When he had seen an ad while at Hogwarts, Hermione was shocked. Cirque Du Soleil was very popular in the muggle world as well. 

“Hermione, there’s a reason it’s called the magic circus.” He had told her smiling at just another situation where muggle and magic worlds shared entertainment without the other knowing it. 

“Can we go Ron?!” Sergei’s wide eyed face was giving away every bit of excitement he felt. He was looking up at Ron and was all too ready to beg for tickets. 

“I’ll see what I can do, the show might be sold out.” He said. Sergei calmed for the moment. Ron looked over at Pansy and before he knew it, he had said, “Would you like to come with us Pansy?”

She looked surprised and shrugged. “Sure, if tickets are still available.” 

“I’ll get in touch with you as soon as I find out.” She hugged him again went on her way. Ron made a note of where he could purchase tickets and went to pay for his selections. 

“Did you go to school with her too?” Sergei asked. 

“Pansy? Oh yes, she was in my year.”

“She was real pretty.” Sergei told him as they walked. 

Ron looked down at him. “Yes, she is I suppose.” Ron had never thought about Pansy that way. It had been a long time since he had felt attracted to a woman. He always just imagined his heart was still healing. He smiled to himself, maybe his body was telling him it was time to move on. 

He looked down at Sergei. She seemed to accept them as a pair, and she could have refused the invitation but she didn’t. It seemed unusual to go on a date with a man and his son, but then again Ron couldn’t imagine doing anything without Sergei. If this was a chance for Ron to have a relationship, she would have to know how close they were from the very beginning. 

Ron put the worries out of his head and focused on helping Sergei put his new clothes away. 

 

Ron had managed to secure three tickets to the last show which was scheduled for Friday. They weren’t front row, or center, but further back. However the show was marketed as having a lot of aerial acts and trapeze style performances. So being further back would give them a chance to have a full view without problems. 

When Ron came out of the shower, a blue towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Sergei sitting in his bed. “I picked out your clothes.” He told him. Ron smiled when he saw the outfit. Black jeans and boots, with a red long sleeve t shirt that had two white racing stripes down the shoulders and arms. It matched exactly what Sergei himself was wearing. 

“Twins today huh?” He said. Sergei nodded. “Alright then, go on and have an apple or something while I get dressed. Nothing big just something to put in your stomach.” He said ushering the boy out. 

“Are we going out after the circus to eat?” He asked. 

“Maybe, we’ll see.” He told the boy. When Sergei took off he glanced at the clock. Pansy should arrive in about half an hour then they would leave. Ron always like arriving early. It gave them a chance to walk around the grounds first and Ron found that not rushing Sergei made the day pass easier. 

Sergei was sitting in an armchair in the common room in front of the floo when Ron came out. “Are you ready?” He asked the boy then pocketed his wand and coin pouch. 

“Yes, are we going as soon……what’s that?” He asked looking at Ron. 

“What’s what?” He asked. 

“You smell.” Sergei said leaning close and sniffing him. 

“I smell? I just took a shower.” Ron said. “What do I smell like?”

Sergei sniffed again. “Like wood.” 

Ron chuckled. “That’s my cologne.” 

“Why are you wearing cologne?” He asked. 

“When you take a lady out, it’s a man’s responsibility to small nice for her.” Ron told the young man. 

“Girls like you to smell like wood?” He said making a funny face. 

“It smells like wood to you but adults smell something different.” He said leaning on the arm of the couch. Sergei seemed unconvinced. 

The floo fired up and Pansy came through. She smiled at Ron when he stood. “Wow, I feel out of place now.” She said looked at their outfits. 

“You match close enough.” Ron’s said taking in her black jeans and white t shirt. 

“Don’t get to close to Ron, he smells.” Sergei said rising. 

“Sergei, manners.” Ron said looking down at him. 

Pansy giggled. “What does he smell like?”

Sergei moved up to her. “I think he smells like wood but he says…….you smell too.” 

“Sergei, apologize.” Ron said firmly. 

“It’s ok Ron. What do I smell like Sergei?” She asked the boy. 

“Flowers.” He answered. “Are you wearing cologne too?”

Pansy chuckled. “Well on ladies it’s called perfume.” 

“Why?” His curiosity held Ron silent. That and the fact that Pansy was dealing well with him on her own. 

“When a gentleman takes you out, a lady will make an effort to smell nice.” She answered. 

He looked to Ron and back to her. “But Ron doesn’t like flowers.” He said with a confused look. 

“Which is why I didn’t bring him any, I just made sure I smelled nice.”

“Alright that’s enough questions, run to the lavatory before we go.” 

Sergei took off and Ron looked over to Pansy. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” She walked over and leaned down inhaling just a little. “I see what he means. I like a woodsy scent. It’s nice.” 

“Thank you.” He leaned down and inhaled near her neck. “Roses.” 

“I didn’t know you hated flowers or I would have worn something else.” She joked. 

Ron let out a chuckle himself. “I don’t hate flowers, I just don’t have the patience to grow them or any plant for that matter, I keep the herbologists in business by buying theirs.” 

She nodded, then Sergei came running out. The trio left and apparated to the circus grounds. 

The afternoon was phenomenal and the Cirque had outdone themselves. They had taken advantage of the airspace and several acts were done on straps, suspended ropes, nets and huge bolts of silk. 

Pansy had never seen anything like it in her whole life. She was letting out ‘oohs’ and ‘aahhs’ along with the crowd. They snacked on a few things but Ron was careful not to let Sergei overindulge. He did give in when it came to souvenirs. All three walked away with t shirts, for Sergei he added a track jacket, and Ron took the profile magazine of all the performers. When it came to Pansy she was reluctant to accept a second gift. 

“The t shirt is enough Ron really.” She said. 

“Come on, just a little something.” He guided her over to a different booth. “How about a scarf?”

“Hey Pansy look at this.” Sergei called them over and she saw he was looking at necklaces. “Here I like this one.” 

It was a black rock-like stone suspended by black cord with several multi colored beads. “Oh that one is lovely.” She said admiring Sergei’s taste. 

“She’ll take this one.” Ron said, handing the girl a coin. 

“Ron really….I don’t need……” She fell silent since Ron was already fastening the necklace around her neck. She inhaled her gasp when she felt his fingertips brush her skin.

“There you go.” He said looking at the effect, which was nice against her white t shirt. She leaned forward and looked in the mirror. The stones and beads looked wonderful against the white t shirt but her eyes were drawn to Ron’s reflection. He was looking at her closely.

“Very nice indeed.” He said back, but he was looking at her eyes through the mirror, not the necklace. Pansy suddenly felt nervous. His hand gave a subtle massage on her shoulder. Nobody would have noticed it but Pansy felt every movement. She looked up at him, her smile fading just a little. She could smell that wood that Sergei had told her about.

“Thank you Ron, it’s beautiful.” She said. He was still holding her shoulders. 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly. His eyes darted down to her lips and he felt drawn to kiss her. He leaned down a fraction of an inch.

“Hey, I picked it out.” Sergei said, drawing their attention away. 

Pansy felt her heart jump. Was she staring that closely at Ron? She forced a smile and looked down at Sergei. “Thank you Sergei, you have a very fine eye for what a lady likes.” 

Sergei blushed and looked aside. Ron cleared his throat. “How about dinner?” 

“Yeah!” Sergei said getting excited. Ron offered an arm and without delay she took it.

Pansy laughed as the boy headed for the apparition point ahead of them. “He reminds me of you at Hogwarts, always ready for a meal.” Ron laughed with her as the trio left vanished from the grounds. 

They chose Italian for dinner and as they were seated in the comfy booth, Sergei dominated the conversation, mostly with questions about how the circus could perform for muggles without magic. Luckily Ron had attacked Hermione with these same question and was able to give him answers about safety straps, nets and spotters at ground level. 

Pansy felt oddly at home with Ron and his son. The two of them obviously shared something special and she was glad they had brought her out with them.

Pansy carried the bag from the circus and the bag filled with restaurant leftovers as Ron carried his half sleeping son into the house. “Say goodnight to Pansy.”

“Gnight Panzy.” Sergei muttered against Ron’s shoulder. 

Pansy walked over and kissed his cheek. “Sweet dreams Sergei.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Ron told her and carried him off. 

“Miss,” Pansy looked down at the elf, “Leela will take those.” 

She handed over the leftovers and pulled her t shirt out of the bag, shrinking it down and tucking it into her cloak. 

Ron came out a moment later. “He was asleep before he hit the pillow.”

“Would you like a drink?” He asked. 

“No, I really should get going. Your elf took the leftovers. Thank you for taking me with you. It was a wonderful day.”

“It was a joy to have you with us.” He helped her on with her cloak and into the floo. “Pansy, would you like to have dinner with me? Just us, say Sunday evening?” 

She smiled and felt her heart speed up just a little. “I would love that Ron.” 

“Alright then. I’ll see you about six?” 

“Six is fine. Should I just floo here.” She asked. 

“Yes.” He told her. He thought about giving her a kiss but decided not to. “Good night.” 

“Good night Ron.”


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a date  


* * *

Pansy arrived at six through Ron’s floo. She wore a simple black dress and heels. Her hair was free of anything and hung in shiny black tresses stopping at her jaw line. 

Ron was in black dress trousers and a dark burgundy shirt. “You look amazing.” He told her. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking his hand and stepping out of the floo, “so do you.” He kissed her cheek. “The wood smell again. Did Sergei comment on it?” 

“He did in fact. He wondered why you like men that smelled.” Pansy let out a chuckle. 

“Where is he this evening?” She asked. 

“He’s spending the night with my brothers. He’s found a new affinity for their joke shop.” 

“I can imagine how a young man would.” She said. 

“Dinner will be out here.” He led her through the patio doors. He had a table set up and lit by candles. Leela had prepared a lovely dinner, had salads served and a bottle of wine waiting. 

“Ron this is wonderful.” She complimented easing into the chair he pulled out for her. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He poured their wine and seated himself. 

They talking casually while they dined about what had been going on in England while he was gone. Pansy spoke of her art gallery and how she holds shows for new artists and established artists. She had made a very lucrative living off of it. Ron made a mental note to check out the gallery.

Pansy never felt more relaxed with Ron and she liked it a lot. He had matured into quite the gentleman.

After desert they took their wine and settle into the loveseat in front of the floo. “So why didn’t you every get married Pansy?” He asked. 

“Well after Greg and Luna got together I guess I was nursing a broken heart.” 

“I can understand that all too well. Do you still have feelings for him?”

“No,” she said with a laugh, “it was a crush I got over years ago,. I saw how happy he was with Luna and I knew he would never have that with me. They match each other so well. Greg likes her oddness and she always supportive of him no matter what.”

“I admire Luna, she can see the good in anyone.” Pansy nodded at his words. 

“So what led you to Russia? Why there?”

“I got an offer for creature care from a very well off man. I’m guessing you heard about me and Hermione from Draco eventually.” She nodded. “I ran away when I found out about Hermione, took the offer without thinking. I was hurt and just ran away.” 

“It must have been painful to leave everything.” She said, setting down her wine. 

“To be honest, I never planned to stay away forever, just until I could deal with certain things, but yes it was. It was being cheated on that hurt the most. I had time to mature in Russia. I’ve grown up and now I can understand her better.” 

“Ron, why didn’t anyone hear from you? You were gone a long time.” 

“I wrote to Harry the whole time every so often. I asked him not to let anyone know where I was. In the first letter I gave him permission only to tell everyone I was settled and nothing else. He was concerned about me being alone but as the years passed he was more assured.”

“He never said a word.” Pansy confirmed.

“He knew I needed the time away. I think he knew I would be back in time too.” 

“But as long as you were gone?” She said. 

“By the time I was able to see things from a different viewpoint, Sergei had been born and we had become as close as a family with Anton. I also didn’t want to leave when Vladimir started getting sick.” 

“Is that why you adopted Sergei, you were close with his father?” She asked. 

“Yes, he was like family to me. I was named his guardian but I decided to adopt him. The fact that I was now Anton’s heir worked in my favor. He would always be provided for.” He had always been grateful for that fact. The courts new that with him being wealthy, he could not only give Sergei all the things a young child needed, but he would also have his time with no career to demand it from him, and to them that was important.

“Ron, Draco said you refused to speak about his mother. Did she die?” He remained silent and took a long sip. “I’m sorry it’s none of my business.” 

“No, it’s ok. I suppose I have to confide in someone sooner or later. Can I ask you to keep this to yourself. I don’t want a lot of people to know Sergei’s personal business. If he wants to tell them that’s his choice.”

“Of course I’ll keep it a secret, but don’t feel like you have to tell me just because I asked.”

“No, I do need someone to talk to about it. Sergei’s mother abandoned him.” At her sympathetic look he continued. “We were working with some new thestrals that had come in and had been abused. She showed up on the estate, walked over to him, handed her baby to Vladimir and turned and left.” 

“What?!” Pansy was shocked. 

Ron nodded. “Vladimir never heard from her again. Anton hired a nanny to mind him while we worked. I would take time to watch him also. We all three took care of him together.” 

“Did you ever hear from her again?” She asked. 

“No, Vladimir sent her letters but they got returned unopened. One afternoon a few months after she left him, we went to the flat she lived in but she had moved out.” 

“How could she just leave her son?” Pansy wondered. 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out?” He said. “I hired Luna to do a little research. I should know something soon enough.” 

“Well theres nobody better then Luna to dig up a story.” He nodded in agreement. “Why didn’t you every marry Ron? Weren’t there any lovely ladies in Russia?”

“Oh there were plenty of them, but none who had any brains. I never did become attached to any of them anyway, at least other than a physical sense. Afterwards when it became common knowledge that I was adopting Sergei, the one I was casually seeing at the time lost interest. It didn’t matter though, I have Sergei and he’s worth it.” 

“He sure is Ron. I can’t see how anyone wouldn’t fall in love with that boy, I already have.” 

“Even though he thinks you smell?” He asked with a smile. 

“Especially because he thinks I smell.” They held eyes for a moment and Pansy felt her body begin to ache. She couldn’t take her eyes away and felt a longing to slid into his arms. 

Just as she was becoming aware of her own body, Ron was moving closer. She didn’t move away and she made no effort to stop him. When he was close enough he leaned forward. Pansy tilted her head until his lips met hers. 

The contact ignited her whole body. She had never felt this energy in a kiss before, and she immediately wanted more. Leaning toward him she slipped her arms around his neck and parted her lips. The heat turned into a bonfire as Ron’s tongue slipped between her lips. 

She matched him stroke for stroke, weaving her fingers through his hair. She felt her body lifted and in a mere moment she was in his lap, molding her body with his. She felt the firmness of his chest, and the strength of his shoulders. The years of loneliness had taken their toll and she became a wild woman in his arms. 

It didn’t bother Ron one bit. He loved that she let her inner self come out. He loved that she took an active part in her own wants and needs, and he gave what she silently asked of him. He responded with just as much lasciviousness as she was giving out.

She twisted around and straddled his hips, cupping his jaw in her hands and plundering his open mouth. Ron let his weight fall into the couch, and openly fondled the succulent hips and thighs that were resting on either side of him, while she tongue raped his mouth. Well, maybe that wasn’t right. After all, Ron mused, you can’t rape the eager and very willing.

While they explored each others open lips and wand dueled with their tongues, Ron reached up for the straps of the black dress, easing them down her shoulders and baring her breasts to his view. Pulling away from her lips proved very hard to do, so he consoled himself with sliding his hands across her twin globes, feeling her erect nipples under his palms. 

She let out a groan into his mouth as he brushed his thumbs back and forth along the pebbles. When he gave on a little pinch with his thumb and forefinger, she threw her head back. He took advantage of the moment and leaned forward to take her nipple in his lips. 

She slid both her hands into his hair and held him to her bosom as he lavished her with kisses, sucking her into hard little peaks. Her thighs began to tighten on his as her body openly responded to his touches.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Four eyes flew open in shock. The grandfather clock marking the half hour point was a damn nuisance, and Ron made a point to hex it to bits. He turned back to Pansy. She quickly pulled up the straps of her dress. “I should go now.” She said quietly. 

“You don’t have to. I’m going to destroy the clock so it won’t bother us.” His joke worked and she let out a giggle. He didn’t want her leaving nervous about what had happened. “Let me get your cloak.” She smiled and slid off his lap. Easing onto her feet when he returned she took her purse and stepped up to the floo.

“Thank you for dinner Ron, it was just wonderful.” 

“Thank you for coming over.” He said. He leaned closer and dropped his head. Pansy raised up and let her lips meet him. The fire she felt before was still very hot and it warmed her again. 

She had enough sense this time to pull away after a moment before things got out of hand. If she ended up spending the night, then Sergei might see her when he returned and she didn’t want Ron to have to deal with those questions yet. 

She had no way of knowing but Ron was thinking the exact same thing. He too managed to keep himself controlled. “I’ll come see your gallery soon.” He told her. 

All she could do was nod. Stepping into the floo, she gave him a smile. When he returned it she let the powder carry her away. Ron eased into an armchair and smiled. 

 

Two days later Pansy was cleaning a new sculpture when two handsome men arrived at the gallery. Her body instantly came alive at the sight of Ron coming toward her. She could have sworn that the smirk of his was because he had seen her reaction. “Welcome gentlemen.” She said greeting Ron and Sergei. She walked up and received a kiss on the cheek from Ron. 

She didn’t refuse it. He could explain to his son the kiss if it was brought up. “Did you paint all these?” Sergei asked looked at the walls. 

“None of them are mine. Sadly I have no talent, just an interest in great works.” She said leading them around, sneaking glances at Ron who returned them with winks and lifts of his eyebrows. 

They both loved the portrait of the Hogwarts castle in springtime. It would fit perfectly over the fireplace. 

“I can deliver it any time.” She said. 

“How about tonight before dinner?” Ron ventured with a sinister look. 

“Alright.” She said turning back to her notes. 

That evening she was treated to a tour of the house courtesy of Sergei. He took great delight in showing off his new room which was fast being covered in quidditch posters and pin ups from magazines. 

“It’s beginning to look like my room at my parents house.” He told her. 

Pansy was amazed at the size of the house. “Do you really need all this space?” She asked Ron as they went back to the common room. 

“I grew up in a closet for a room, now that I have the means, I want leg room.” He said stretching out on the couch. 

Sergei had long since gone to sleep after dinner and Pansy and Ron were relaxing together before the fireplace. “The portrait looks wonderful. It adds life to the room.” 

“Yes it does.” He looked over at her and watched her eyes take in the painting. She felt his gaze and looked over at him. “Do you think we would work Pansy?”

His question shook her to her bones. She had thought about that every thing since the night they had dinner. She didn’t think she would be discussing it just a couple of days later. “It has crossed my mind. I think you and Sergei are just fabulous and you have turned into such a gentleman.” 

“You’ve become quite a lady.” He leaned forward resting his elbows in his knees. “I’ve been thinking about the other night.” He said softly. 

“So have I.” she admitted. 

“Will you come for dinner again?” he said. 

“Of course.” She said with a smile, then leaned in again to accept his kiss, but she new to keep it brief. Ron did as well. They had things to sort out first when it came to Sergei. Ron needed to be sure of any explanation he would give. He didn’t want to lie to his son. 

 

After she had left Ron received an owl. He told Luna to send word the moment she had uncovered anything new, and not to worry about waiting for morning posts. 

In her letter she says gave him copies of the chart that was filed at the hospital. The hospital she used kept a history of expectant mothers and her family information as listed. She would work on locating anything else and send word immediately. Luna also mentioned a sneaking suspicion that his mother might be muggle and it might be reason she had left her son to his father. 

Ron spent the rest of the evening going through the copies Luna had sent. She worked fast, and Ron knew it was only a matter of time before she found anything viable. He fell asleep anxious for another update.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: meeting the mother  


* * *

The next afternoon, before Ron could owl Pansy, Luna sent another owl. 

“Ron,   
Svetlana Komoskov lives in a small house that once belonged to her mother. She and Vladimir never married, and if they did, they either divorced or the parchments were lost. She also doesn’t appear to have married since then. I also couldn’t find any evidence of a boyfriend at all.  
Here is the address. She is muggle and there is no mention of a son in any legal records that I could find on her. As far as the muggle world knows she a simple girl who lives on a small farm in the country.   
I have enclosed a porkey that you can use when you are ready. It will take you to a secluded area nearby but it might be wise if you borrowed Harry’s cloak. If you need anything else, just ask. I hope you gain whatever you need from this.  
Your friend, Luna”

Ron sent an owl to Pansy asking her to come over immediately. She respond less then thirty minutes later. 

“Ron what is it? Your letter sounded so urgent.” She said stepping out of the floo. 

“It is.” He gestured to the parchments on the coffee table. “Luna found Sergei’s birth mother. It took her less then a month.” 

“Well, that just proves she wasn’t seriously hiding.” Pansy looked at Ron’s face. “Well that’s what you wanted isn’t it? What’s the issue then.” 

“She a muggle. She’ll see Sergei as a freak. She’ll…..”

“Ron you don’t know that. Why don’t you go and talk to her, find out why she gave her son to his father.” She picked up Luna’s letter and read it while Ron watched. Then she smiled broadly. “She gives you the way right here Ron, uses Harry’s cloak. You can watch her for awhile unnoticed and if you decide she‘s not worth the effort then leave. She wouldn’t even know.” 

Ron began pacing. “This would have been so much easier if Luna had brought back different information.”

“What information Ron, that she was an alcoholic? That she admitted to the world that she had abandoned her baby? That she was a prostitute? Would those be better alternatives for Sergei?”

Ron looked at her. She was thinking of Sergei. So was he. He wanted to give Sergei something that didn’t lead to more questions. “A woman who can’t care for herself means she can’t care for a child. But if she’s a normal everyday woman what reason does she have? What can I tell Sergei? That his mother just didn’t want him?”

“If that’s the case, you can deal with it when you speak to her. Either way, you want Sergei and that will more then make up for it. He’ll see that.” Ron continued pacing. “Ron what is it?”

His frame sunk. “What if she’s changed her mind?” His low voice broke her heart. She walked over and took his shoulders in her hands. 

“Nobody is going to take Sergei away from you Ron. The Russian Ministry decided she abandoned him and gave him to you. She can’t reverse that.” Pansy felt a urge to make him finish what he had started. “Go and find out Ron.” She told him walking over and taking his hand. Go watch her, talk to her if you want, but go and find out.” 

Ron looked down at her. “Go with me.” He had said the words before he knew what he was asking. Why would she agree to this? This was his responsibility and he shouldn’t drag her along. She’d think he……

“Of course I will.” She said without delay. Ron’s face broke out in a smile. 

 

Two days later they used a portkey and ended up in small forest clearing in a forest. The sound of activity was heard in the near distance. Ron took out the notes from Luna and found the right direction. Securing Harry’s invisibility cloak around them both, they walked out of the woods. 

It reminded Ron of the house he had picked up Harry in for the world cup, only it wasn’t side by side with other homes. It was separated by a large garden and behind it, three large greenhouses. The nearest house was some distance away but well within view. The location provided some privacy but was also close enough so the inhabitants weren’t isolated. 

Ron and Pansy eased onto the ground and settled beneath a tree in the front yard. Together they watched the house for any sign of Svetlana.

A short time later she emerged. Ron looked her over, closely. She was young, about the same age as themselves, but Ron knew this. Vladimir had told him that he and Svetlana were young and not given to thinking. 

“That’s her. I can tell from the photo.” Pansy told him in a whisper. Ron nodded and just watched as she watered her yard, and trimmed a few of the flower beds, speaking briefly with the mail carrier. Taking her mail she went back inside. 

“Nothing seems out of the ordinary about her.” Pansy said. Together they watched as she came out and greeted a neighbor. They watched as she was given a wrapped dish and chatted for a moment.

“Lets move closer.” He took her hand, and with a silencing spell on their feet they stepped up the porch and looked inside the window. She was sitting inside on a chair carefully reading a paper. 

“She seems harmless enough.” Pansy said. 

“Do you think we should talk to her?” Ron asked. 

“Yes I do. We can always obliviate her if she goes mental or anything.” Pansy suggested. 

“Yes. I guess we could.” He looked to make sure he wasn’t seen and pulled the cloak off. Knocking on the door they waited patiently as she answered. 

Her face was polite and calm. “Can I help you?” She said looking from Ron to Pansy. Pansy would have thought she would have a stronger accent but Ron told her that Svetlana’s mother was American and lived between the two countries most of her life. 

“Svetlana?” Ron asked her. 

Her brow furled. “Do I know you?”

“No you don’t, but there is something we need to discuss.” Ron told her. She seemed unsure, but stepped aside. 

“Come in then.” She said. They seated themselves in armchairs she indicated. 

“Thank you for seeing us.” Pansy told her. “We do appreciate it.” 

“What’s this about?” She asked. 

“It’s about Vladimir.” Ron told her. 

Panic took over her face. “Leave my house!” She said rising and backing away from both of them. 

“No wait, please.” Pansy said rushing over. Ron stood as well. 

“We are not here for any other reason but to talk to you. Just talk, nothing else.” He assured her.

She ran to the window. “Is he here? Did he come with you?”

“No, he’s not here.” Pansy said, then looked to Ron. 

“He died almost a year ago.” Ron said in a quiet voice. 

Her face took on a look of shock. She eased back into her chair. “What happened?”

“He died from an infection of the lungs.” Ron told her. 

“And the boy?” She asked looking aside. 

“He’s my son now.” Ron told her with a firm voice, almost as if challenging her to say otherwise. 

“Then you are like him? Both of you?” She asked looking from side to side. 

“Like him?” Pansy asked. “If you mean magical, yes we both are.” 

She stared off into nothingness for a moment then started to speak. “I met Vladimir just after I finished classes. He seemed so wonderful and we thought we had a bright future. We didn’t really think to carefully about things and when I found out I was pregnant, but I didn’t say anything to Vladimir. I was planning on telling him one evening but it didn’t work out that way.” 

“What happened?” Ron asked.

“I met him for a date and was thinking it would be the right time to tell him but he said he had a secret. He pulled out his wand and started making things just happen. It scared me. I turned and ran home. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Things were flying around, floating in mid air, sprouting legs and walking around.” She spoke with a panicked voice and he wrong her hands to keep the shaking from showing.

“Did he follow you?” Pansy asked. 

“Yes,” she nodded, “he came a few hours later, after he thought I had calmed down. He said he was born with magic and there was a whole world filled with it. He wanted to take me places and show me his world but I was too scared. He said that he imagined I would find walking furniture cute, or flying papers amazing, that’s why he showed me the way he did. I began wondering about the baby I was carrying. Would this baby I was having be the same way?” 

“You never told him about the baby.” Ron said matter of factly. He knew, of course, he didn’t have to be told. 

“No I didn’t. I have no excuse for that but I didn’t tell him. Halfway through my pregnancy strange things began happening. All of a sudden things would break for no reason, or fix themselves for no reason. Books flew off shelves, a few fires started with no heat source. A whole table vanished and reappeared on the ceiling. I had never been so scared in my life.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Pansy nodded. Those things were typical of a magical pregnancy, but she wouldn’t have known that. A muggle would be afraid, especially with nobody to explain that things were natural. “Did you tell anyone?”

“No, I kept my secret and when I had the baby, I knew. It was hard labor and they wouldn’t let me leave for three more days. When I did, I took him to his father. I didn’t know how to raise a child like this. He would have been better with people like him, people who would understand what he was capable of doing and teach him about it. I couldn’t do that.” She was letting the tears flow freely now, not caring about holding them in. “I loved my son, I did from the moment I saw him. I know it doesn’t seem that way, but I loved him enough to make sure he was raised where he belonged. Yes, I was scared, but I was acting for him.”

Ron was silent. She had given Sergei to a his father because she was afraid. Afraid that she couldn’t care for her own son. While he agreed that it was better for Sergei to be with his father, he found it hard to understand how a woman could so easily give him up claiming that she loved him. Her emotions were telling though, and he could see how it must have been hard, especially for someone so young.

“He is well then?” She asked. 

“Yes, very. I couldn’t ask for a better son.” Ron told her. Addressing Sergei as his son was something that didn’t go unnoticed by Pansy. She knew he was making it known where Sergei would stay.

“I’m sure he is happy. I’m sorry about Vladimir, I did love him.” She let a few tears fall before wiping them away. “It was too big of a shock for me to handle. I did know what to do so I just ran.”

Pansy looked to Ron and saw his features soften. She knew he understood. He may not have wanted to, but he did. He ran from Hermione because of his emotions and this women did the same thing. 

Ron caved in and took a photo out of his pocket, handing it over. She glanced at it and smiled. “He looks like his father.” She handed the photo back. “I’m sure you are a wonderful father to him now. You are what he needs, not me. I don’t know how to raise him.” 

“What do I tell him when he asks about you?” Ron asked. “Do you want him to know?”

“He is your son. You will tell him what you think is right. It is your decision to make as to what he should know.” She said. “This house is mine now, I won’t ever leave it, should he want answers you can’t give him, you can bring him here if you decide to.”

Ron and Pansy rose. “Thank you for speaking with us.” Pansy told her when Ron had stepped out the door, needing air. 

“Are you his stepmother?” She asked. 

Pansy didn’t know how to respond. She hadn’t been expecting that question. “I’m not sure what will happen with me and Ron?” She answered. Svetlana just nodded and closed the door when she left.

Pansy and Ron went back to the clearing and apparated together into Ron’s common room. 

Ron sat in his armchair deep in thought. Pansy laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment then went to the floo. “Stay.” He said in a quiet voice. She took her cloak off and let it drop on a chair, then took a seat beside him on the couch.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: grown up playing  


* * *

For a long time Ron merely sat there. Pansy had no idea what to do so she just sat by him while he dealt with the thoughts in his head, unaware of how much time was passing her by. She glanced out the window and saw that the sun had gone down some time ago. Sergei would be in his room sleeping now. The quiet of the house was proof of that. 

“Do I tell him?” Ron asked finally. 

“That’s your decision, not mine Ron.” She told him. 

“I could have obliviated Sergei from her memory.” Ron said with no malice. 

“But you didn’t. It would have backfired anyway.” Ron looked over at her. “What if she had some mementos we didn’t know about? A picture of him when he was born maybe, as a last image before she gave him to his father, stretch marks or scars on her body even. If she had seen that, she might have launched a search for her son, and who knows what might have happened.”

“I thought that same thing. More trouble then it’s worth.” He closed his eyes and let his head fall on the back of the chair. “If you had to make the decision,” he looked over at her, “what would you do?”

“I would wait until Sergei approached me about it.” She told him. She did believe that it was Sergei’s choice to know or not to know. 

He nodded. “I thought that might be the best thing to do.” He lowered his voice. “Thank you for going with me.”

“You’re welcome.” She said looking back at him. His face hadn’t changed expression at all. He just kept looking over at her. 

“Pansy?” He said with a husky voice.

“Yes, Ron?” She said increasing her inhaling. She noticed his eyes dropped to watch the rise and fell of her breasts. 

“I’m going to take you to my room and fuck you now.” He said calmly.

“Are you now?” She said with a smirk. 

“Yes, I am.” He said, his own chest rising and falling just as hard as hers now. 

“Then what the fuck are you doing sitting there.” She said. Without a moments delay he had her on her back on the couch snogging her deeply. Pansy let the years of pent up frustration out, and returned every stroke of his tongue. Her hands frantically pulled at his clothes. 

Her lips were bruised from his kiss and his were just as swollen. He rose up and lifted her with him. Her legs locked around his waist and he moved quickly to his bedroom, bumping into the walls along the way. 

They fell to the floor with a grunt, struggled to their feet while kissing and managed to find their way to the bed. They fell on it in a tangle of limbs and half removed clothing. “Take this shit off.” He said as he pulled at the rest of her clothing. 

Falling all over each other and yanking at fabric, Pansy heard a rip and ignored it. Naked and aroused more then anything she had felt before she clung to Ron and layer by layer they were stripped. 

Ron felt his whole body aflame, tense and taught with need. Pansy’s body was his for the taking, and he could tell she wanted it. Her scent was strong and filling his senses, growing more and more potent until he was unable to deny it anymore. Dropping down he hooked her thighs over his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy. 

Pansy shrieked out. Spreading her thighs wider, she let out every noise she knew how to make. Reaching down she tugged his shoulders. “No, don’t make me stop.” He said, refusing to rise. 

“No Ron, don’t stop. At the same time.” She said still pulling on him. Ron shot up like lightning and pulled her up while he threw his body on the bed. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her over his face. She reached down and took his cock in hand swallowing him down as deep as she could. 

Ron groaned into her cunt as she sucked him off, covering his length in her saliva and sliding up and down. Her slurping and vibrations from appreciative humming radiated down his cock to his hips and he arched into her lips just a little. Ron’s jaw was coated in juice and he was rock hard in Pansy’s mouth, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

Lifting her off his frame he hurled her onto her back. “Ron, I need this.” She called out, holding her arms open. 

“I know love, I know.” He leaned over and plunged into her, feeling her spasm around him. His body exploded in sensation as her pussy hugged him tightly.

“Oh fuck!” She cried, squeezed down on his shoulders. “It’s been so long.” 

He thrust deeply. “I know it has. It’s been long for me too.” He thrust again. “Too long, Pansy.” He leaned down and thrust with his tongue and his cock into her eager body. 

“Yes Ron, like that, make me feel it.” She said wrapping her legs around his hips. “Aahhh……gods Ron……. Ron……”

“Is that what you mean,” he thrust again and again, “do you feel that?” He thrust again and again. “Or do you need more?” He thrust again and again. 

“I want everything Ron, give me everything, I can handle it.” She ground out into his mouth. 

Ron reached down and hooked her knee on his elbow, then wrapped the other arm around her waist, pulling her into him as he thrust hard. She was crying out, ranking her nails down his body and urging him on. 

He felt her tighten down on him and knew she was close. Pressing down further into her, he ground his pelvis into hers making sure her clit was hit by his thrusts as well. It did the trick and she began to twitch around his cock as she came closer and closer to losing control.

“Fuck!” She yelled out as her orgasm began. 

“That’s my girl!” He yelled down at her as he picked up the pace. His balls tightened down. “Come on love. I know you’re there. Come for me.” 

His voice was all she needed and she arched her back, squeezing down on him and covering his cock in a flood of female fluids. Ron howled at the heat and let himself go. Thrusting hard and deep, pumping into her still cumming body. 

“Aaahhhhhhhh……rrrrrrrrrrrr……….” He growled into her mouth as he came hard inside her. Again he thrust sending another load into her. Again. Again. He emptied himself into her until he was spent. 

After several moments he raised his head and looked at her. “Next time it will be longer I promise.” 

She smiled up at him, her eyes heavily lidded. “It’s been such a long time being alone Ron.” She whispered into his lips, her legs falling limp but still cradling him.

“I know, for me too. We don’t have to be alone anymore.” He whispered back and kissed her. A movement to the side caught his eye. He turned and saw Sergei in his pajamas with a curious expression watching them from beside the bed. 

“Oh Merlin!” Pansy whispered out in panic as she huddled behind Ron to hide herself.

“Hey there.” He said quickly pulling the sheet over himself and a now thoroughly embarrassed Pansy, who was cowering behind him. “What are you doing?” Ron asked, giving the boy a smile. 

“What are you two doing?” He asked with a curiosity only a six year old can possess. 

“We were…. Well….” he tried to look over his shoulder at Pansy but she gave him no help, “we…we were playing.” He finally said. 

“Playing?” Sergei said.

“Yes, we were playing.” He said hoping that would end the questions. 

“Why aren’t you wearing clothes?” He asked. 

“Well…..” again Ron thought frantically for a simple answer, “we didn’t want to rip them so we just took them off.” 

“I don’t play without clothes.” Sergei said, with a confused look. 

“Yeah well, this is how grown ups play.” Ron said. Sergei simply looked at him for a moment. Ron did nothing but stare back, aware of Pansy’s trembling hand on his back. 

“Ok.” He said. Ron nodded and let out a sigh. Sergei hadn’t moved. 

“You go on back to bed now.” Ron told him. 

“Are you going to keep playing?” Sergei asked. 

“Maybe.” Ron said. “I need a few moments though.” He felt the chuckling Pansy was holding in her laughter behind him. 

“Goodnight.” Sergei told him. 

“Goodnight then.” 

“Goodnight Pansy.” 

“Goodnight Sergei.” She said into Ron’s back. When Sergei had left she let out her laughter. “Grown up playing?”

He flipped around to face her and pinned her to the mattress. “I didn’t hear you offering up any suggestions woman.” He said burying his face in her neck.


	10. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: what happens next  


* * *

Ron decided it was best to let Sergei approach him if he had questions about his birth mother. Ron told no one else about what Luna had found out. She would keep this secret, he knew that, and it would be Sergei’s decision to let anyone know.

Sergei got used to Pansy being around the house more and more, even spending weekends with them. When Ron and Pansy asked him what he thought of her moving in with them, he grew excited. 

Pansy decided to wait until she had sold her house to move in, thinking that slowly moving more and more of her things in would be easier and less disruptive on Sergei. 

At the moment however, Ron and Pansy focused on the party Ron was giving Sergei. It was to celebrate not only his birthday but also his welcome into a new family. It had taken longer to arrange then Ron had planned, but Ron wanted him to settle into his new life, and be comfortable with his Ron’s friends. His shyness was gone now and he no longer stuck to Ron or the twins.

As Ron and Pansy were in the kitchen preparing another platter to be taken out. Ron asked her, “Have you ever thought of getting married?” She looked at him and smiled. 

“Let’s live together for awhile first Ron.” But her grin never left her face. 

“Hey dad! We need more butterbeer.” Sergei said coming into the kitchen. 

“What did you say?” Ron asked with wide eyes. It didn’t go unnoticed by Pansy either. 

“We need more butterbeer.” He said. 

“No, the other part.” Ron said. Sergei thought for a moment.

“Dad?” He asked. Ron rushed over and took him in a hug, lifting him clear off the floor. Pansy wiped away a tear. 

“There’s a chest out there by the table that has more, just open it up.” The boy took off. “He called me dad.”

“Yes, I heard.” She came over and hugged him. They hugged for a long minute and then went back to fixing the platters. 

“Wasn’t Harry going to help out in here?” Sergei brought back an empty tray and turned to leave. “Where uncle Harry? Have you seen him?”

“He’s grown up playing with auntie Ginny in the closet.” Sergei said as plain as anything then left the kitchen. 

Ron froze while Pansy’s laughter echoed in his ears. 

The end

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
